


Blossoms

by NerdWhoNeedsHelp



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls References, Gravity Falls Spoilers, M/M, Post-Gravity Falls, Returning to Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdWhoNeedsHelp/pseuds/NerdWhoNeedsHelp
Summary: Dipper Pines is returning to Gravity Falls with his twin sister Mabel Pines for their 18th birthday. The Pines boy soon meets what he likes to call a special snowflake Bill Cipher, a new citizen who recently moved to Gravity Falls. Bill rubs off as the charmer of the city and somewhat of a playboy. But what Dipper doesn't know, is that Bill is the one who secretly has been leaving beautiful blossoms and occasional sweet notes for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a GF AU so what occurred in the show mostly will not have happened a.e weirdmaggedon or meeting Bill. Bill is human in this and Dipper and Mable as long as the other residents are 5 years older. This is Dipper x Bill in case you weren't aware. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Dipper return to Gravity Falls

Dipper was so excited to be finally returning to Gravity Falls with his sister Mabel. He'd been longing for a chance to visit before they turned 18 and set off for college. Everything was going to be great! Dipper remembered how much he loved the small town when he was 12. All the adventures he and his sister had, their grunkles, all the people. He missed most of it.

Now they were finally going back to a place they loved. A place that felt like _home_.

"Dipper!" Called a voice behind him effectively snapping him out of the trance-like state he'd accidentally fallen in while thinking. He turned his attention to the person. It was Mabel standing in the doorway of his room twirling a hat on her finger, her other hand on her hip. "Can't forget this," she said and tossed the hat at Dipper who caught it.

He smiled at himself, studying the old hat. It was his friend Wendy's old hat. He still remembered when they left.

  
_Wendy took the blue and white hat decorated with a Pine Tree off of his head and placed her own hat on him, replacing her hat with his. "Something to remember me by," she smiled._

Dipper was fully intended to trade his old hat back, because god this thing was ugly. But he did love it as a soft memoir from his favorite place.

Dipper looked up at Mabel. "Of course, how could I forget it?"  
"I don't know Bro Bro you can be pretty forgetful," she teased. "Now hurry up and finish packing our bus arrives in thirty minutes!"Mable was ecstatic.

"I know, I know I'm almost done," Dipper chuckled and waved away his pestering sister. He didn't blame her for being so excited. He was too.

•••

Mabel was practically bouncing in her bus seat as they pulled up to the town, the Welcome To Gravity Falls billboard coming into view. Even for as mature Mabel looked, she still had that 12 year old personality.

The twins grew over the past few years. Both had gotten taller, Dipper now being almost 6'0 tall, but towering over his sister who was only 5'6. Mabel had cut her waist-length brown hair to the top of her shoulders, framing her face well and giving her an older look. Dipper didn't change drastically except for his hair darkening with age to a dark brown and his features becoming more sharp and handsome and defined.

They soon arrived at a bus stop and the two grabbed their stuff, Mabel also grabbing Waddles in her arm. How long did pigs live anyways?

Once they got off the bus, they walked (Mabel practically ran) to the Mystery Shack. Mabel had put Waddles down and when Dipper walked up Mabel was greeting and hugging Soos, Grunkle Ford, and Wendy. Dipper didn't see Stan anywhere.

"Dip Dot!" He saw Wendy yelled and run up to him giving him a bone-crushing hug. Wendy let go of him and looked at him with a bright smile. She was wearing his old hat. He took it off her head, placed it on his own and gave her, her old hat. "Thought we'd make a trade."

"Yo, dude!" Soos was the next one to greet Dipper, then Ford with an awkward handshake at first but Dipper gave up and hugged him.

"We missed you guys!" Mabel piped up. She looked around. "Where's Stan?"

As soon as she said that, they heard a door open. "Kids!" The old scratchy voice rejoiced. From the Shack was Grunkle Stan, looking the same as ever.

"Grunkle Stan!" The twins grinned at each other and ran to Stan and almost tackled him in a hug. "We missed you!" They said in usion.

Stan chuckled and disconnected their hug. "Ugh, you still do the creepy twin thing," he grunted with a grown grin. "I missed you kids too." Stan looked down at the ground to see Waddles chewing on his pant leg. "Waddles!" He picked the pig up and held him oit in front of him. "You muddy little Fucker!" He said with a happy/confused look. "You're still alive?" Stan looked at Mabel. "How long do pigs live anyways?" Mabel shrugged in response. Stan laughed and held the pig under his arm who squealed either from terror or joy. "I missed this little rascal."

•••

  
A lot of the people in the town that Mabel and Dipper used to know came and said hi. They went to the attic of the Shack when their little greeting with people was over. Mabel collapsed back on her old bed. "Ahh I missed this old creaky bed." She giggled when Waddles trotted next to her and sat on her stomach.

  
"Yeah, me too." Dipper smiled. He then had an idea. "Hey, wanna go out in the forest exploring?" 

  
Mabel shot up and her expression brightened. Waddles slid off her and squealed. "Just like old times yessss!"

  
Dipper grinned and grabbed a flashlight, as it was almost dark out. "Let's go."

  
Mabel grinned and scrambled up, and stared toward the door. They talked as they walked and Mabel brought up the subject of how cute Pacifica has gotten. The two laughed and walked off into the forest, having no intention of finding anything. Everything just felt right and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, and recommendations for oncoming chapters as well. I promise the Billdip is coming soon. I should hopefully have another chapter out by the end of this month, but I can't make any promises. Until next time


End file.
